


the thrill

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Kinkmas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: "Koutarou, you're doing so well baby. I'm so proud of you." Kuroo's voice flutters into Bokuto's ears—he always loves praise and Kuroo always makes it sound like sweet honey.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinkmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	the thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Day two: Bondage + Day Three: Orgasm Delay/denial + Day Nine: Toys

Bokuto's breathing is heavy, it's the only thing he can hear along with the low hum of the vibrator. It's pressed deep in his ass and his hips rock helplessly into the air.

He's desperate for release, his cock is strained against his stomach, it's wet with precum. A warm tongue slides over his neck and he shivers, his back arches but the rope doesn't give him any leeway.

"Koutarou—" The soft voice surprises Bokuto a little and he stills against the mattress. He hears the beep of the control and he gasps around the gag in his mouth, the new speed of the vibrator sends his hips into a flurry, a frantic search for contact then it suddenly stops and he jerks aimlessly against the bed. "Koutarou, you're doing so well baby. I'm so proud of you." Kuroo's voice flutters into Bokuto's ears—he always loves praise and Kuroo always makes it sound like sweet honey. Like Bokuto is on his knees with Kuroo's cock in his mouth.

"Almost there." Kuroo is breathless too, Bokuto can picture the way he's jerking himself off, it's a wonderful thought to have. The speed of the vibrator slowly increases then Kuroo stops it again and repeats it twice before stopping on the highest setting. Bokuto is ready to burst, but he knows he can't cum yet (the cock ring wouldn't let him even if he could), he needs to wait until Kuroo replaces the vibrator with his cock, until he fucks Bokuto into ecstasy. "Good boy."

The vibrator dulls down to a gentle hum again and Bokuto takes a deep breath. There's a soothing hand at his ass and he shivers at the touch. Kuroo's other hand reaches his to his head and his mouth is freed of the ball-gag. Bokuto rolls his jaw and almost sighs with relief—Kuroo cranks the vibrator onto the highest setting together and Bokuto shouts into the room.

"My, my. So noisy." Kuroo's hand slaps against his ass and he moans at the contact. "So nice Koutarou. I think you're ready." The vibrator turns off, but Kuroo doesn't slide it free yet and when Bokuto's eyes find Kuroo, he's coating his cock with lube, it makes his mouth water a little. "Koutarou, don't forget your manners."

"Please fuck me." It spills out easily, Bokuto's not even embarrassed at this point, he just wants Kuroo to fuck him and let him cum. He's been tortured almost all day, while Kuroo had been out at work, the vibrator was left in him set on medium and it had almost made him cum twice, even with the cock ring holding him back. But Kuroo had been smarter than that and this vibrator could be controlled via an app, so he'd switch it to the lowest setting for a few hours, before putting it back up and then dropping it again. It had nearly made Bokuto crazy with want and need—but that's how Kuroo wanted him, how he'd always wanted him.

Kuroo slides the vibrator easily from Bokuto and he can't help but moan softly. Then Kuroo is over him, his legs are red from the effect of the rope, but Kuroo doesn't loosen it, he raises Bokuto a touch higher then slides into him. "Koutarou, you feel amazing. You're really prepared for me today. Squeeze your ass for me." Bokuto does and Kuroo moans in response. "Good, you're so good. You're always so good. When I'm finished, I'll let you cum."

Bokuto moans in response and when Kuroo doesn't move he almost rolls his hips—he knows what Kuroo wants, it's obvious enough and he knows he can't keep Kuroo waiting, or he won't get to cum at all. "Thank you, Tetsu. Please fuck me until you fill me with your cum. I can wait."

"You're always such a good boy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kuroo smirks down at him and finally moves. His first thrust is slow, they both moan and Bokuto has to hold his head from falling back, he knows Kuroo likes him watching. There are two quicker thrusts from Kuroo, who looks like he's about as close as Bokuto is, then three slow and Bokuto squeezes his ass cheeks together again. Kuroo rewards him with a moan and a soft kiss to his cheek. "Good boy, good boy."

Kuroo fucks him, as perfectly and as pleasantly as always. Bokuto squeezes his cheeks closer when he needs to and they both dissolve into a mess of moaning—Bokuto knows he'll look shattered now though, and Kuroo barely has a hair out of place. The constant change in pace causes Bokuto to lose his inhibition a little and he rolls down against Kuroo a few times. Bokuto's cock twitches helplessly against his stomach and Kuroo jerks him three times. Then Kuroo's cumming and Bokuto moans as he feels himself fill up with Kuroo's cum—Kuroo grasps one of the butt plugs from the bed and slowly pulls away. He quickly lifts Bokuto's ass into the air and slides in the plug. "I want you to keep this for a bit. You can do that, can't you baby?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kuroo lets Bokuto's hips relax back into the mattress, he eases off the cock ring and places it with the vibrator. "You were a little naughty Kou. I'm not sure if I should let you cum."

"Please Tetsu, please. I'll be really good for you."

"You've already been so good and you got your reward." Kuroo gently taps the butt plug and smirks at Bokuto. Bokuto feels helpless, he's aching to cum and he doesn't know how he can convince Kuroo to let him. "Next time, I'm going to leave the vibrator in and I'll fuck you too. Do you like the sound of that?"

"Yes—Yes! Please. Tetsurou, I'll cum as many times as you want. Please."

"Well, you did ask so nicely. How could I refuse? Next time, you'll cum on my cock baby, and you'll cum after I'm finished too. Maybe more if I feel like it."

Bokuto swallows and he nods quickly. "I'd love that."

"I know you would. You're always such a good little slut for me."

"Yeah." Bokuto breathes out. Kuroo's hand touches his cock and he bites his lip. "Please, yes. I'm your cum slut. Tetsu, please."

"Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth." His fingers curl around Bokuto's cock. He's hot and Kuroo knows he'll be left shaking after this. He starts slow, long fluid strokes and Bokuto moans softly at each one. Then he pulls away and grasps the forgotten vibrator. He cleans it and applies new lube. "Stay still Koutarou." Kuroo lifts Bokuto's hips, he slides the butt plug free and there's a shudder from Bokuto, but he holds himself steady and not a single drop of cum drips out before Kuroo can slide in the vibrator. The remote is easy to grab too, and Kuroo sets it to four, one below the highest. Bokuto twitches and his hips rock slowly. "Good boy. I'm going to make you cum like this."

"Yes—" Bokuto gasps. "—Please."

Kuroo watches, he's getting hard again and he slowly strokes his own cock. He could straddle Bokuto and fuck his mouth without complaint, but he doesn't want to interrupt the beautiful moans spilling from his lips. Kuroo presses a hand close to Bokuto's ass. It adds pressure to the base of the vibrator and Bokuro's hips work wonderfully, he fucks himself on the vibrator with the aid of Kuroo's hand.

Bokuto is well aware of the eyes settled on him as he rhythmically rocks his hips. "Kou, baby. Keep going, I know you're almost there." His hips rock quicker and his moans come freely. Kuroo jerks his length to match Bokuto's pace.

"Tetsu—Tetsu, please." Kuroo grunts softly, he tugs his length quicker and releases over Bokuto's hip and stomach. Kuroo knows Bokuto is right at the edge. He grasps the base of Bokuto's cock and lifts it away from his body.

"Okay, baby. Cum for me." And Bokuto does. His cum shoots out and he moans loudly. Kuroo smirks when a few drops hit Bokuto's face. "So pretty baby." Kuroo doesn't turn the vibrator off and Bokuto's body jerks with the aftermath of his release, and the pressure of the vibrator.

Kuroo leans over to wipe away the cum on Bokuto's face before it can roll down and he presses his fingers to Bokuto's lips. Bokuto sucks them clean and Kuroo hums softly. "I'm so proud of you baby." He turns off the vibrator and Bokuto relaxes into the bed.

First, Kuroo removes the rope and he helps Bokuto stretch his limbs out. He grabs a cloth from the nightstand and places it under Bokuto's ass. The release of the vibrator is followed by Kuroo's cum and he smirks. "You took all of me so well." He gently kisses Bokuto, gently rubbing his thighs with his hands.

He slowly cleans away the mess on Bokuto's torso and makes sure to clean both the vibrator and the butt plug before sliding them back into the drawer on the nightstand. He bags up the remnants of the mess and drops it into the trash. Bokuto sighs softly and they curl up together on the bed. "I love you Tetsu."

"I love you too baby." Kuroo gently runs his fingers through Bokuto's hair, his other hand soothes over the red marks on Bokuto's skin. "You good?"

"Yeah. It was great." Bokuto nuzzles his face into Kuroo's neck. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you, I love you so much. Kou, baby, I really appreciate you."

Bokuto blushes, he hides his face in Kuroo's shoulder and smiles softly. "I love you, I appreciate you too." Kuroo smiles. He continues running his fingers through Bokuto's hair and thinks about next time, of the promises they made—it can wait, he's happy enough like this, wrapped around Bokuto.


End file.
